Draco's evil plan
by envious-ema
Summary: Harry thinks draco is planning something? or is he? DH what DH! H/D, fluff, romance, this is Slash, Boy/Boy so if you dont like it please dont read it! otherwise please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR. no disrespect intended. this is slash boy/boy. this is my second fic so i would be really greatful if everybody reviewed, concrits are most welcome (they really help me improve)!

this is dedicated to everybody that reviewed on my first fic, you guys really helped me a lot so thank you, if you see any improvements its due to you guys! :D

Draco's Evil Plan

Harry Potter doesn't get surprised often; he thought that his life was a simple and predictable one; (well as simple as it can be with a madman trying to kill him every year that is!) Even Voldemort is predictable with his timely attacks at the end of his each year, having his life threatened and nearly dieing each year you would think his life would be a little less predictable, but oh no! So no; after 17 years, of dealing with so much drama Harry doesn't get surprised often.

However, he had the biggest shock of his life when Snape arrived at 12 Grimmauld place with Draco Malfoy and an even amazing confession. He proved by pensive memory that he killed on Dumbledore's order so Malfoy wouldn't have to become a killer and Snape can still keep his status as a spy.

He nearly had a heart attack when Malfoy stopped insulting them and started to be almost civil to them, and the even bigger shock came when Malfoy and Hermione bonded over books and became almost friends!! (Harry has no idea how such a travesty could happen!)

But you see Harry thought himself as a clever young men, he knew that it was a big elaborate EVIL plan. Malfoy was plotting to do something, he didn't know what yet but he was going to find out soon!

"Morning Potter would you like some coffee?" asked Draco as he entered the kitchen.

"Ha! That's your plan isn't it? Your going to poison the drink aren't you? I'm on to you" responded an almost hysterical Harry.

Draco wasn't sure as to how to respond to that so he just took his bagel and his coffee and as he was going out of the door he whispered in to Harry's ear "That's right Harry, constant vigilance" and walked off.

Harry shivered and knew that Draco was just waiting for him to let his guard down so he has to be alert all the time, "Don't call me Harry" he mumbled.

"Who are you talking to Harry?"

Harry turned around "oh good morning, Hermione, what are you up to today?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think I'll do some research with Draco" she replied as she made tea. "Draco?! Since when Malfoy is Draco?!" he asked.

"Since he became my friend, and Harry don't you think you are acting a tad irrational, I mean even Ron has kind of accepted Draco" she asked exasperatedly.

"Never! Don't you see this is exactly what he wants, he wants us to let our guard down and then he's going to strike like the snake he is"

Hermione just huffed as she left the kitchen. Harry was quite disgusted that even after 6th year she didn't believe him!

The rest of the day past slowly for Harry, Hermione was doing research with 'Draco' and Ron was helping out the twins with their shipments or something Harry really wasn't paying any attention because by then Malfoy came into the room and was giving him looks that was sending shiver down his spines, he just knew Malfoy was thinking bad thoughts.

Harry bored with his thoughts realised that the house was really quite; maybe this is a good time to do some good old fashion investigating (and not at all snooping like Hermione implied). Harry found Malfoy alone in the library reading, "Where's Hermione? What did you do to her?" Harry was trying to look at the title of the book without rousing suspicion, if he could see what Malfoy was researching then he could figure out his plans.

"She's in the kitchen potter! Stop acting like an idiot!" answered Malfoy in a bored tone even without looking up from his book. Harry wasn't surprised at the absence of the sneer, he knew it was part of whatever plan Malfoy was concocting.

He found Hermione in the kitchen, "Hey Harry, you hungry? I'm making sandwiches" she pushed the plate towards him.

Harry took one "Any progress in the research?"

"Well we started looking at how we can destroy the horcruxes, Draco suggested that we need a strong magical corrosive to destroy them, like a magical fire" she answered.

"Oh well if DRACO suggested it, it must be true" said Harry, he was quite sick of how much everyone was in love with the blonde.

"Oh for god's sake, Harry! He is on our side and he can be quite civil if you try to actually talk to him rather than accusing him, just because you're obsessed with him" her voice trailed off as she walked out of the kitchen.

Harry couldn't understand why she couldn't see it, and she was supposed to be the cleverest witch of their age.

Harry was getting quite frustrated with how everybody just looked at him like he was crazy whenever he mentioned Malfoy and his plans; Moony even patted his head as if thinking he needed therapy. They are the one's that are stupid if they cant see what Malfoy is up to and when it comes to bite them in the ass they better not come and look at me to save them all again thought Harry quite bitterly.

"There you are potter, sulking again?" said Draco as he came into the room.

"Shut up, Malfoy and I don't sulk" he turned to see Malfoy lounging in the bed, that's another thing that annoyed Harry, he was the one forced to share a room with Malfoy.

"Look Potter, I'm sick of you looking at me like some kind of criminal" Malfoy was scowling.

"Maybe because you one" mumbled Harry, he still couldn't forgive Malfoy for Dumbledore's death. He was quite taken aback with the emotion flittering across Malfoy's eyes, he looked almost hurt? 'Nah! Must have been a trick of the light' Harry thought as he sneaked another look, Malfoy was looking at him with almost dull grey eyes.

"Why don't you come out and say it potter? What is this great evil plan I'm supposed to devising hmm?" Malfoy was back to smirking.

"Well you would be an expert at that wouldn't you?" Harry watched as Malfoy visibly winced at Harry's snide tone before his face closing up.

"Look you sanctimonious prick, I did what I did because I had no choice, it was the only way I could think of to save my family, maybe I went about it the wrong way but we all can't be heroes like you, can we potter? Now why don't you get off your high horse because I didn't ask for your forgiveness and nor do I want it" Malfoy finished with a vehement glare before storming out of the room.

Harry was astonished, and felt quite chastised he never thought to look at things from Malfoy's point of view.

'Maybe he has changed'

'Or maybe that's what he just want me to think'

Harry was thoroughly confused, on one hand he wanted to go with instinct but another part of him thought that may be Malfoy had valid reasons, so he did what he always does when he is in confusing situations, he went to Hermione.

Hermione was in the library by herself, reading a book as usual; she looked up as he came through the door and put the book down, "You ok Harry? Something wrong?"

Harry turned to face her, "What do you think of Malfoy? I mean seriously how did you just forgive him for all the years of taunts and just became his friend?"

"Harry, I didn't just forgive him, I talked to him and I realised why he behaves the way he does, it's just a front Harry, he's a Slytherin so he has to project the right image but that doesn't mean he believes those things, and I don't think Draco sees me as a friend" she looked quite pensive.

"How can you just believe him? Like you said he's a Slytherin, he could be lying to you! I mean its Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.

"Exactly Harry, we always saw Malfoy, but we never tried to know Draco and they are different people Harry! At school he had to be Malfoy but when you get to know Draco you will realise how different he is" she said as she got up to leave.

"I don't want to get to know Draco" said Harry petulantly.

"I'm not asking you to become his best friend Harry, I'm just asking you to give him a chance and to give up that stupid idea of yours about some evil plan" she left the room after giving him a quite frustrated look.

The rest of the day Harry sat at the library thinking, no matter how much he wanted to deny it he realised that maybe he was a tad paranoid, and maybe he should give Malf-no 'Draco' a chance.

Harry was startled when he heard a grumbling noise and realised it was his stomach, he looked at the clock and realised it was nearly time for dinner. As he got up to leave the door opened and in walked Draco.

Draco just wanted to sit somewhere alone and read he really had nothing against the Weasleys its just there were so many of them and he still wasn't used to it yet. When he saw Harry he thought 'Great! another lecture from saint potter' so he just turned around to leave when a determined "Wait" came from Harry.

He turned to see Harry looking at him with almost resigned expression, "Look I realise that maybe I am being a bit unfair to you, and that maybe I should give you a chance" he said at last. 'No kidding' thought Draco but his face betrayed nothing.

Harry was a bit un-nerved by Draco's reaction, he looked almost bored so Harry tried again, "It's hard to forgive and forget but I'm willing to try if you are" he finished lamely.

Draco kept looking at him expectantly then gave a sneer at his direction, "Oh the joy, the great Harry Potter has decided to give me Draco Malfoy a chance!"

"In case you didn't get the memo potter I really don't care what you think about me, I have much more important things to think about; like a war, Voldemort, and keeping my family safe, so you keep out of my way and I'll keep out of your way so we can get out of this mess" finished Draco and left the room.

Harry was again stunned; he forgot all about the war and horcruxes, 'What am I doing? I should be working on how to fight Voldemort and not some imaginary plan I think Draco is or isn't planning.' Repeating that thought as a mantra Harry focused back on the matters much more important than Draco's evil plan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Five years later _

Harry was excited, really excited. He hasn't seen Draco in over a week and he had a huge surprise. He was almost giddy and decided to walk to the restaurant they were meeting. It was like nature itself was celebrating with Harry and he decided to indulge in a bit of nostalgia.

It didn't surprise Harry when he became best friends with Draco, after they called a truce they were thrown in to the war. Working together to destroy the horcruxes made Harry realise that Hermione was right, there was a difference between Malfoy and Draco. Draco had morals and was overall kind of a nice guy (although he'd kill himself before admitting it). He didn't believe that purebloods were better than muggleborns; he just believed Malfoy's were better than everyone but that's neither here nor there!

Then fighting at the war, faced with so much horror and devastations made them both realise how petty their childhood rivalry were. It all came to an impasse when Voldemort made an example out of traitors and killed both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy; Draco stopped all pretence and broke down in front of Harry, who held and rocked Draco though the night, trying to stop his own heart from breaking. The next day Harry killed Voldemort.

After the war they were again faced with so much loss, so much that needed rebuilding, that they were simply there for each other. It always seemed strange to Harry that Draco was the one person who completely understood what he went through and after the war, it was strange but it felt right. Draco's presence always comforted him in a way that was lost on everybody else.

Their status as best friends was clinched when Ron finally asked Hermione to marry him and started sucking faces. Harry and Draco politely excused themselves got roaring drunk and declared to each other that they were best friends (both vehemently denied this the next morning).

When Draco decided that he wanted to be healer and started the necessary arrangement, Harry realised he had no idea what he wanted to do. So he decided to travel, going to different places, learning their culture, way of life made him feel come alive. But Harry didn't want to give up his friendship with Draco. So when Draco suggested that they should meet up every Friday for a long lunch where they both could catch up he readily agreed.

For the past five years they haven't missed a single lunch, sometime they came very close but no matter how late, how busy they always made time. For the last three years those lunches were the only time they spend together because of their busy lifestyle.

But now Harry had a surprise, He finally decided to stop his globe trotting and settle down in England, he even figured out what he wanted to do with his life. And now that Draco was about to graduate and starting his post as a senior resident at St. Mungo's they might get to spend more time together.

Harry almost walked past the restaurant but a flash of blonde hair caught his eyes and he turned to enter the restaurant. As he entered he saw Draco smiling at something the bartender said and felt a rush warmth in his heart, 'he is so beautiful'. Harry was no longer disturbed by this thoughts, he was a healthy red-blooded gay male. It was normal to think such thoughts and Draco really was gorgeous. It didn't mean he had any interest in bending Draco over and pounding him through the mattress or making hot sweaty love, nope, no such thoughts what so ever! Well that's what he told himself anyway, it's not like people have any control over what they dream! right?

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, the usual table?" asked the maître'd.

"Yes thank you Josh" replied Harry.

"Potter! I see you found the place ok!" drawled Draco as Harry was seated.

"Draco, we've been coming here for the last five years! So yeah, and drop the Potter act nobody believes it anyway" Harry started to look at the menu.

"You always ruin my fun Harry! And what act? It's your name isn't it?" Draco almost pouted. It was always fun to rile up Harry; it was almost a hobby of sorts for Draco.

Harry looked up from the menu to see those pink lips pouting, 'god he's cute, I just want to ravish him! Whoa down boy' thought Harry.

Draco was startled at that almost feral look in Harry's eyes, sometimes Harry would get this intense look in his eyes that send shivers down Draco, but he never got his hopes up, even if they were both gay they were just friends, best friends.

"So what's the big news that you've been dying to tell me?" asked Draco, 'back to safe topics' he thought.

"Well, I've decided what I want to do and where I want to do it" Harry wasn't surprised how quickly Draco's head shot up to meet his eyes.

"Let me guess, something to do with food and here in London" it wasn't a question.

Harry wasn't surprised that Draco guessed he wanted to work with food, it's the one thing that intrigued him wherever he went, and Draco knew he was a great cook, but "how did you guess the location?" he really wanted to know.

"Well, simply because you couldn't live far away from me permanently, you would miss me too much" stated Draco and called the waiter signalling the end of conversation.

Halfway through the main course Harry asked, "So what's new and exciting in your life Apart from graduating top of your class and becoming the youngest senior resident?"

"Well, I've met someone" replied Draco almost coy.

Harry felt as if someone squeezed his hear too tight but squashed that feeling down and forced himself to ask, "Met someone? Like a guy? Like you're thinking of dating him?"

"One question at a time Harry, yes like a guy, he is very nice, hot, and I think he likes me too. We went on a date, it was really good, I think it might get serious" said Draco, forcing himself to stop smiling like an idiot.

"Oh! That's great, that's fantastic, I'm really happy for you" Harry forced himself to smile and act casually. 'God he looks so happy, why do I feel like something just died?' thought Harry.

"He's name is Alex, he's a healer as well. We have so much in common you know, he loves the Falmouth Falcons as much as I do, and he plays as well"

Harry has never seen Draco Malfoy ramble and here he was babbling excitedly over some guy that wasn't him. A sick feeling rose through Harry's stomach making him feel almost sick, an emotion he couldn't name. Later at night looking up at his canopy he realised it was jealousy. He was jealous of some random bloke he never met for making Draco happy and excited. It should have been him; Draco was his, 'mine? Since when Draco is mine?'

'Since the day he broke down to tears in my arms, since the day he allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of me, since the day he stayed up and comforted me through my nightmares, since the day I met him' it made sense to Harry, they have been childhood rivals, to best friends to something more. It was always there, his thoughts and dreams were full of Draco and Harry just refused to believe it because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But faced with the prospect of losing Draco to another guy Harry refused to let Draco go without a fight, it was time for his Gryffindor courage to come out, if there was even a slight chance that Draco might return his feelings it would be worth it, with that thought Harry fell in to a fitful sleep.

As Draco got ready for work he thought about Harry's reaction to Alex, he seemed almost hurt and Draco changed the subject but it really concerned him. Harry was his best friend, he left his hope long time ago that they might be something more, he never realised throughout their six year friendship he fell in love with his hero. When Harry confessed that he was gay, Draco was so happy with the thought that may be this is it, they will be something more. But Harry expressed no interest in him and he realised he couldn't spend the rest of his days wallowing in unrequited love, so he decided to make the best of the friendship they had.

It was one of the reasons he decided to date, and Alex was a genuinely fun guy, 'just not Harry' thought a part of Draco.

Draco heard the scratching noise at his window and turned to see Hedwig flying in, "Hey girl got a letter for me? The treats are there" he pointed towards the windowsill and opened the letter.

**Good Morning Draco,**

**Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I'll cook your favourites, and blueberry pie for dessert! Please say yes, reply with Hedwig.**

**Yours Harry.**

'Dinner? Like on a date?' thought Draco.

'Don't be stupid Draco, he's just asking you to eat with him, he does it all the time, dinner with friends, not a date' Draco scolded himself as he wrote the reply.

**Harry,**

**Its 8 o'clock!! You are actually awake; I thought you were a nocturnal creature?**

**I could never say no to your blueberry pie so of course I'll be there. 7 ok?**

**Yours Draco.**

As he finished off his breakfast Hedwig returned with the answer,

**Ha ha ha**

**You're so funny Draco (Not), it's not my fault I'm a night person! 7 is fine.**

**It's a date.**

**Yours Harry.**

Draco forgot to breathe for a moment, 'date! He said it's a date! What does that mean?' Draco spend the rest of the day stopping himself from squealing 'me and Harry have a date' to panicking 'what if he didn't mean it like that' till he worked himself up to hysteria.

So when someone asked "Draco you ok?" he literally jumped

"Alex, I didn't see you there" replied Draco as he righted himself.

"Obviously" came an amused response. "So would your jumpiness have anything to do with a certain Harry Potter?" there was a mischievous twinkle in his deep blue eyes.

"What do you mean? What have you heard" asked Draco.

"Well Ginny said, he is back in the country and is staying for good and that you guys spend a lot of time together" by the time he finished Draco was fuming.

'How dare that chit say anything about him or Harry? Just because she's still jealous that she never got her claws into him' thought Draco viciously.

"Look, we're best friends, so obviously we spend a lot of time together, that's nothing new, now if you will excuse me I have patients to get back to" and he got up to leave.

He was almost to the door when Alex asked, "Draco, are you free this weekend? I thought may be we could catch a game? Falcons are playing against the Magpies."

'Harry loves the Magpies' was the first thought that came into Draco's head and there laid his answer "I'm sorry Alex, I think its best if we don't see each other, you are a great friend and I don't want to lose that" he finished lamely.

"Its ok, I understand" replied Alex, there was a knowing gleam in his eyes, as he brushed past Draco he turned around "he hurts you, I'll kill him" and with that he walked off.

As he prepared dinner Harry was really nervous, he wanted everything to be perfect.

'I hope I didn't ruin anything by mentioning the word date!'

'But he didn't say anything so it must be ok'

'Maybe he didn't even notice it! Argghh! Stop it Harry!' he scolded himself as he checked on dinner, chicken roast with spicy vegetables and side dish of rice; Draco's favourite.

He put the pastry in the freezer, the pie didn't take long to make and they can make it together, Draco always loved cooking with him. As he heard the crack of apparition he felt his nervousness ease. This was Draco, his best friend, the love of his life 'WHAT?! Love of my life!! Where did that come from?!' thought Harry. The realisation was like punch to his stomach, he was still reeling from his epiphany when Draco came in.

"What's wrong with you?" was the first thing Draco asked.  
"Nothing you can't fix." 'Did I just say that?' thought Harry.

"Huh?" Draco was confused; Harry looked like he had a huge revelation and now he was almost flirting, 'and I've lost all eloquence! What's going on?' he thought. So he tried again, "are you ok potter? Or have you finally gone crazy?" he said as he took of his outer robes, and rolled off his shirt sleeves, he always liked muggle clothing.

Harry was speechless, Draco always looked gorgeous, but he was always so perfect not a hair out of place. But standing in his kitchen in black slacks and white button down shirt that was opened at the neck and the sleeves rolled to show off his forearms, he looked dishevelled and Harry was salivating. "Eh?" after his epiphany this was almost too much for his system.

"Harry I'm starving! Are you going to feed me or what?" asked Draco, he really was hungry.

This snapped Harry in to action "What did you have for lunch today? Sit down, everything is ready" he said as he started to dish up.

"I think I had an apple oh and about 200 cups of coffee. This smells so good" he replied as he forgot all Malfoy etiquette and dug in, Harry's cooking was amazing as always.

Dinner was fun considering they were both nervous, Draco told Harry about his crazy patients, and Harry told Draco about stories around the world.

By the time they finished dinner and Harry asked Draco's help with making the pie, Draco was thoroughly relaxed. He loved spending time like this with Harry, talking about nothing and everything.

"So how is Alex? You guys still going out?" Harry asked hoping he sounded casual.

"Hmm? He's good, saw him this afternoon, he asked me to go see a game with him" replied Draco, as he dusted the berries with sugar.

"Don't go with him" Harry blurted out.

"What? I said n-what do you mean" asked Draco, he had a weird feeling in his stomach.

"Go with me instead" Harry was feeling braver then before.

"Like on a date?" Draco was almost shaking.

"Yes! Yes exactly on a date" Harry was feeling much calmer now that it was out there.

"Let me get this clear you want me to go on a date with you" asked Draco mortified to hear his voice squeaking.

"Draco would you like to go out with me…for the rest of our lives?" asked Harry, he was feeling more confident as Draco hasn't run out of the door yet.

"Why? Why now? I mean five years and now… rest of our lives..." Draco trailed off as he sat down on the floor.

"Because we needed to be friends first, we needed to get to know each other. You have been the one constant in my life Draco, even when we were rivals. You have seen me at my lowest; we've been through so much together that we needed that time to really develop our feelings, well I did. And simply because I'm jealous, you are mine and I don't want to share you with anyone and mmph" he was cut off by a pair of lips.

He felt Draco's warm and soft lips on to his and he lost himself, all his senses were filled with Draco. As he gasped Draco slipped his tongue alongside Harry's almost and lightly sucking it in and Harry couldn't help himself kissing back.

Draco has been kissed a fair few times in his life but those were nothing compared to this sensation of kissing or being kissed by Harry. He was so lost in the feeling that when Harry bit his lower lip then soothing it with his tongue he felt his toe curling.

As air became necessary their lips separated and Draco put his forehead against Harry's both panting heavily. "Wow "said Draco.

"Yeah! Wow!" Harry agreed.

"Oh Harry, I want this to work so much, but"

"No buts Draco, this has been in the making since the moment I met you, I love you , I'll do anything for you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to argue with you…and…and everything"

"That simple huh?" asked Draco, he felt as if though his heart might burst from happiness.

"That simple, I love you" he was still high from that kiss.

"You know I'm very high maintenance, I expect complete adoration, and all your attention" said Draco as he stretched out on top of Harry.

"I am not stupid you know, you're still Draco Malfoy, I haven't forgotten that" scoffed Harry even as he pulled Draco into his arms.

"Say it again Harry" asked Draco as he looked on to those intense green eyes that were now softened with love.

"The whole speech..." Harry was smiling.

"No, you idiot, the bit about the love" asked Draco as he sat up.

"Oh you mean how I am completely and irrecoverably in love with you?" he said as he pulled the blonde closer, "I love you" he whispered against Draco's lips.

Draco put his arms around Harry's neck and whispered back "I love you too" before pulling Harry down to another wonderful kiss.

Hours later as they sat against the headboard of the bed Draco remembered something, "Harry, remember back at the war when you were always going on about my evil plan?"

"Yes, I remember, I was convinced you were planning something" Harry replied.

"Well, this was it! My plan was to make you fall in love with me as much as I love you" he wasn't prepared for the sudden manoeuvring so he ended up sprawled at his back with Harry straddling his hips.

Harry pinned Draco's wrists above his head, "I knew it, I knew you were planning something" he said as he rocked his hips against Draco's.

Draco gasped as he felt his cock showed renewed interest, "Please don't punish me Harry" he pleaded in a breathy voice.

Harry moaned at Draco's breathy voice, he could tell life would not be dull with his boyfriend around.

As Harry fell asleep late in the night with Draco in his arms surrounded by his scent all Harry could think was, 'Thank god for evil Malfoy's and their evil plans'.

please read and review :)


End file.
